Historically, communications networks have been independently standardized, developed, deployed, and operated. Multiple communications technologies can be interwoven in client devices and communication infrastructures. This can increase levels of use and congestion on Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWAN), Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN), and Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPAN).